


Masquerade by Necessity

by tyrsenian



Category: Whiskey Cavalier (TV)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Canon Compliant, Episode Tag, Minor Injuries, Mrs. & Mr. Trowbridge, not quite actually angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 04:47:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18308492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyrsenian/pseuds/tyrsenian
Summary: In which Will watches Frankie apply makeup and it still manages to be angsty





	Masquerade by Necessity

**Author's Note:**

> There must be some universal law that says stories without plots will always get finished before stories with plots, even when started significantly later.
> 
> Anyway, it bothered me that our main characters were both shown to be perfectly fine right after an intense fight scene, and this little fic grew out of that. And my inability to pass up an excuse for metaphor. 
> 
> A huge thanks to raredelightfulloveoak for helping to beta and thesearchforbluejello for giving me a better idea of Frankie's voice. I would never have posted this fic without you guys!

She’s startled more than she cares to admit by the sound of a key scraping in the lock.

Frankie turns toward the door, lowering a bag of ice from the side of her head. Her expression softens only slightly when she realizes it’s just Will. “Ever heard of knocking?”

Will looks at her like she’s requested the head of a Gorgon. “Dan doesn’t knock on his own door, ok? That’d just be weird.”

Frankie rolls her eyes. “God, I hate being married to you.” She turns her attention back to the mirror, inspecting the damage done to her temple by the locker door. Will follows her gaze, frowning as he takes in the full extent.

“You sure you’re ok?”

“I’m fine.” She reaches into a bag he hasn’t seen before, pulling out a tube of concealer and watching as Will’s reflection eyes the makeup kit suspiciously. “Don’t worry, most of it’s not explosive.”

Frankie hears a muttered “ha” as he heads to the canopy bed, sprawling out on top of the covers and opening his computer. She finishes applying the concealer, moving on to foundation and highlighter until she looks more like a put-together wedding attendee than a secret agent involved in recent hand-to-hand combat.

It takes her a moment to realize that Will has stopped typing. He’s watching her over the screen of his laptop, his expression thoughtful. “You know, you’re disturbingly good at that.” She raises an eyebrow, and he doesn’t miss the slight wince the movement produces.

“It’s just makeup, Will. I’m a spy, not a hermit.”

He shakes his head. “That ability to conceal… it’s impressive. And honestly, a little unnerving.”

“It’s part of the job, right? Keeping up this mask.” Frankie turns to face him, crossing her arms in a gesture she realizes he’ll interpret as defensive. And he won’t be wrong. Because she knows they’re not just talking about cosmetics anymore.  

Will is quiet for a second, brows just slightly furrowed. Then he shrugs. “Some of us are better at it than others, I guess.”

The room goes silent again as she tries to come up with a response. “Some of us have had more practice. And for the record, it’s not always an asset.” She’s glad comms aren’t up at that moment, because Susan would have a field day with that.

But they’ve veered a little too far into feelings territory for her liking, and so she cuts him off as he starts to open his mouth in reply. “Find anything helpful on Zimbrean?” she asks, nodding to his computer.

Will blinks, but shows no other signs of confusion at the sudden change of direction. “Well, the General’s barely left his room since he got here. Looks like it’s time for Dan and Mary to have a nice picnic with a convenient view of his balcony.”

Frankie grins, surprising even herself by taking his hand as he moves to open the door. “Alright then, let's go be spies.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work for the wonderful Whiskey Cavalier fandom, so if you have any thoughts (positive or negative-- I do appreciate constructive criticism), please don't hesitate to let me know!


End file.
